One Day's Difference
by Setkia
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Ana held a hand to her chest and gasped mockingly. "But Kristoff, we've only known each other a day!" She smirked. "Wasn't it you who said that I was mental to consider marrying someone who I had just met that day?" "If you want to look at things technically," Kristoff said, "I've known you for two." "And what does a day's difference make?" "A big one!"


_Author's Note: So I did research, the last name featured in here for Kristoff is his actual last name. No, it is not better than Hans's fake last name, but hey, I'll go with Disney. I loved **Frozen** and thought it was a great family and sister film. Being a little sister, it really touched me, not as much as my friend who is in the older sister position, but it was really good! From Elsa to Hans being the actual enemy, I loved it! Especially Kristoff's rant about how you can't marry someone after a single day. Thank you for pointing that out Disney! Anyway, this is sort of based off of that fact and it takes place about right after Kristoff and Ana kiss. I'm gonna guess that that all happened in a single day. Wish my days were that exciting. I do not own **Frozen** or else I would've had Kristoff be jealous and say more awkward fumbling words._

**One Day's Difference**

By: Setkia

"Can I ask you something crazy?" Kristoff asked, looking at Ana with admiration in his in eyes. He couldn't help it, after watching her the past while, how she fearlessly went after her sister even when it seemed like she was in grave danger, how she had risked her life for her sister and how she was just so kind to everyone- except for Hans.

Kristoff smirked. She had a good left hook.

"You already asked me a question," Ana said, laughing lightly, "course, that one wasn't crazy, but I love crazy, so go ahead."

"Alright," Kristoff took a deep breath. "Can you- may you- will-may I-would you- if-wait what? I mean, could-"

"That _did_ sound crazy," Ana agreed, "but I don't think that was a question," she giggled as Kristoff struggled for words. "Wanna try again?"

Kristoff nodded dumbly.

"Alright."

"Will you marry me?"

Ana held a hand to her chest and gasped mockingly. "But Kristoff, we've only known each other a day!" She smirked. "Wasn't it _you_ who said that I was mental to consider marrying someone who I had just met that day?"

"If you want to look at things technically," Kristoff said, though this didn't really matter all too much, "I've known you for two."

"And what does one day's difference make?" Ana inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"A big one!" Kristoff replied. "I mean, alright, not _that_ big considering I only knew you a few hours more than you knew Hans before you tried to marry him-"

"So glad I didn't," Ana couldn't help cutting in, "can you believe what a _jerk_ he turned out to be?" Ana asked. "I found out his last name by the way, and it's not 'of the Southern Isles.'"

"Somehow, I figured it wasn't," Kristoff said, smiling.

"His last name is Zakyer. Hans Zakyer." Ana scrunched up her nose. "Can you imagine that? Me? Ana Zakyer? It doesn't sound right, does it?" Kristoff had to admit, she looked pretty cute with her scrunched up nose.

"Dreadful last name," Kristoff agreed. "So um, about my proposal?"

"Well, honestly Kristoff, tell me what one day's difference makes." Ana said, "Then I may consider your offer," and though she was mocking, Kristoff actually began to wonder. What did one day's difference make?

"Well, what did you do with Hans the first day you met him?"

"Well, first he knocked me over with his horse-"

"Always the gentleman," Kristoff smirked. Ana hit him playfully in the chest for that remark, but Kristoff barely felt it.

"And then he apologised and said that he very much liked me, and then I saw him at the dance for my sister's coronation. He danced with me for some time and we talked about how we liked ice cream and sandwiches and ice cream sandwiches, and about how I had Elsa but she kept pulling away and Hans had twelve older brothers, three of which pretended he was invisible for two years. And then he asked me to marry him."

"So you talked?" Kristoff summed up. Ana nodded. "Well, this explains why you wanted to marry him so quickly!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean all you did was chitchat and you learnt he had twinkle-toes, that's it. You never really knew him and he was handsome so you wanted to marry him for those reasons alone. That and you were sort of desperate." Kristoff reasoned. Ana took offense to the last comment.

"So? Still, what makes two days different from one day? Besides the twenty-four hours extra." Ana added quickly before Kristoff could smart talk her .

"Alright. The first time I met you, I asked for carrots-"

"Rudely, I might add. Very un-gentleman like " Ana added.

"I had been up to my eyes in snow all day, I sell ice for a living and my only company is trolls and a reindeer who I have to force to speak to me."

"True," Ana smiled. "But the trolls _are_ cute."

"Either way, I was snappish and then you forced me out into the freezing cold and demanded I take you to the North Mountain. During the time before that, we met Olaf, we nearly died, you got my name wrong-"

"You screamed at me for wanting to marry a guy I only knew a day!"

"Yes, but you see," Kristoff said, "the difference is that that guy was a jerk face, I, on the other hand will tell you to your face if I plan on taking over the kingdom and killing your sister. It's more polite."

Ana laughed. "You forgot about destroying the sleigh."

"How could I forget the destruction of my sleigh?" Kristoff asked. "Good grief woman, you nearly set me on fire-"

"But I didn't!"

"And then once we did meet Elsa, you got struck and you made me wait outside of the ice palace,which was just cruel-"

"I thought your drool would melt the beauty of it."

"My drool would've frozen the second it touched the floor!" Kristoff snapped. "And I don't drool. Either way, then we got set up for a marriage and you nearly died." Kristoff shivered at the thought.

"So we all nearly died, knowing you for a day longer clearly made my life fun." Ana said sarcastically.

"Look,you should know by now, I don't believe in love at first sight," Kristoff said, "but technically, it was more like love at the sight of you throwing a stack of hay over your head that was on fire. Or maybe it was love at the sight of you trying to get me to help you, but it was definitely love at first freeze, if not before then."

"So I should marry you because it wasn't love at first sight, it was love at first freeze?" Ana asked him curiously.

"Yes?" Kristoff said, tugging at his shirt as sudden sweat spread all over his body.

"I have a question for you this time," Ana said, "and it's this: what is your last name?"

"Bjorgman. Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Ana Bjorgman. I like it."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Did you just- did that just- was that a- wait- you- yes? But-"

She kissed him, silencing his rambles.

"Ana Bjoman sounds good to me too," Kristoff said finally once they pulled apart.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to sound desperate, but I would really like it if you would review! And maybe, possibly checked out my other stories? Thanks! Just tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
